The proliferation of mobile interact devices (smartphones, tablets, laptops, and other devices) as well as high bandwidth apps has led to an increasing need for wireless links with larger capacity to support real-time consumption of large amounts of multimedia data. Although the wireless networks of today provide acceptable bandwidth in many usage scenarios, there will be an exponentially increased demand for higher bandwidth in the future, as more people access even more data intensive real-time applications using their wireless devices. Such data intensive applications of the future will require backhaul, WAN, LAN, and PAN networks that can support wireless links that are 10×-1000× faster than today's links.